Adventures at Jurassic Park
Adventures at Jurassic Park ''is the first Minecraft Adventure made by TheMBmulti . The series was well recieved by fans and the first episode of the series even gains the most views per week on TheMBmulti's channel. The idea started when TheMBmulti saw other videos about a Jurassic Park in Minecraft and he wanted to turn that into an adventure series. Story *'WARNING': THE FOLLOWING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS ABOUT THE SERIES In this series TheMBmulti is the new boss of Jurassic Park and it's his job to make Jurassic Park the greatest theme park in the world! He gets fossils shipped in from Dr. Grand and together with Dr. Wu he researches them in the laboratory to get Dinosaur DNA. With Robert Muldoon TheMBmulti makes sure that the park is safe and Ray Arnold checks the power. All the time TheMBmulti tries to statisfy the InGen board who are a bit anxious because of what happened to the previous park. TheMBmulti's head of finances Peter Ludlow is one of them. But the leader of the InGen board, John Hammond, is confident that TheMBmulti will make sure that Jurassic Park will work this time. Altough most of the park is already done when TheMBmulti arrives, there is still a lot that needs to be done. All the dinosaurs have to be placed in the paddocks, the Visitor's Center has to be built up and many other things. All of this goes very well, altough not everything goes well. In part 8 TheMBmulti has to repair the antenna in the Pteranodon Dome because the birds sat on it. In part 16 TheMBmulti has trouble with the Wooly Mammoths in the Glacier Park because they ate more than TheMBmulti first thought, the same goes for the Brachiosaurus herd. The first real crisis happens in part 17, when the two T-Rexes Troy and Tracy go beserk. TheMBmulti has to calm them down in order to stop the T-Rexes from escaping, which works. Ne dinosaurs are added form time to time, like the Gallimimus, Terror Bird, Quagga and Allosaurus. However, it all goes horribly wrong when the InGen board people come to check the park. An employee by the name of Jeff Nedry (obviously a reference to Dennis Nedry) shuts down the door security systems and the fences of the paddocks. While there's a storm going on outside and dinosaurs break out of their paddocks, Jeff uses this choas to steal dinosaur embryos for DinoTech. However, his plan doesn't work out for him, as he crashes his getaway car because of the slippery road and gets cornered by a Dilophosaurus in the Aquatic Park. In the meantime TheMBmulti tries to save the inspectors from their cars who have stopped next to the Tyrannosaurus paddock. When TheMBmulti arrives, the T-Rexes have broken out and only John Hammond is sitting in the car, the others left. TheMBmulti brings Hammond back to the Visitor's Center and thinks of something else. The next thing he does is resetting the power via the maintenance shed, on the other side of the visitor area. Once this is done, the park systems can coem back online. But it does mean shutting down the fences of the Deinonychus paddock. TheMBmulti takes the risk and shuts down the power. When he returns Peter Lodlow is waiting for him. It turns out that he is working for DinoTech and payed Nedry to sabotage the Park. He doens't get very far however, since the Deinonychus pack attack him. With the power back online, TheMBmulti calls the mainland and sends helicopters to pick up the survivers. After the crisis TheMBmulti edits the park with help of his subscribers and the series ends with the message that the park will be opened to the public! *THE SPOILERS END HERE Characters MAJOR CHARACTERS - characters that are seen many times and/or play a major role in the story. *'TheMBmulti '- He is the boss of the park and obviously the main character (since you follow his story). *'Ray Arnold''' - He is the head of the park systems. Nothing happens with the system without his permission. *'Robert Muldoon '- The leader of the park' security team. Also the first one to respond to an emergency *'Dr. Wu' - Head of the lab. Researches fossils for DNA. *'John Hammond '- Head of the InGen board. Always very optimistic about TheMBmulti's actions. *'Peter Lodlow '- InGen's stingy head of finances. Only does something if it can make lots of money. MINOR CHARACTES - characters that can be seen occasionally and/or don't play a major part in the story. *'Carnow '- Head of the building team. Seen occasionally on various building sites. *'Roy '- Messenger *'Karel/Charles' - TheMBmulti's pet chicken *'Jon Laeso '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Lifeguard at the Jurassic Park Pool. *'Andrew Huerta '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Boss of the arcade in the Visitor's Center. *'Adam Miner '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Security guard in the arcade. *'Carlos300 '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Security guard at the Velociraptor Paddock. *'Boatman077' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the Triceratops herd. *'Emilivf '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the Brachiosaurus herd. *'Dr. Hedgehog '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Worker at the kiosk in the Pteranodon Dome. *'Lovetruck10 '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Guard in the Velociraptor Paddock. *'Red Creeper '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Securirty Guard at the T-Rex Paddock. *'Levin Wilkerson '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the T-Rexes. *'Poirrier Pierre-louis' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Veterinarian. *'PaternalArc31 '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Magic entertainer at the kids playground. *'FlofyPofy78' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Worker at the kids playground. *'Majdo Sayed' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Security Guard at the Visitor's Center. *'Smilybat8 '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the Velociraptors. *'Lane Paxton' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Tour Guide. *'Suvam Sabat' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the Triceratops Herd. *'Auston Dickerson' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the T-Rexes. *'Roman Nickson '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Security Guard at the Spinosaurus Paddock. *'Cl1nt_E45tw00d' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Security Guard at the Spinosaurus Paddock. Locations There are various special locations on the Island, here are the most important and noteworthy ones: * The Visitor's Center - The first stop for the visitors, it has restaurants, a gift shop, a cinema, an arcade, a daycare for kids, a laboratory and the controle room. * Helipads - The place where helicopters cna land to bring visitors to and from the park * The Harbour - The main way to get supplies from the mainland * The Maintenance shed - A weird bunker type building with the ability to reset the power * The Hotel - The place where visitors can stay when visiting the park * The Employee buliding - A lounge for the employees * The Amusement Park - An amusement park in the visitor area, it has a ferris wheel, bumper cars, a cinema, a casino, water slides, a balloon tour over the island, a pool, a swinging ship and a viewing dome with a view over the whole island. * The Aquatic Park - A special are in the park with aquatic reptiles * The Glacier Park - A special area in the park with Ice Age creatures * The Pteranodon Dome - A dome which houses a herd of seven Pteranodon Trivia This is the first Minecraft Adventure made by TheMBmulti. There will be a 2nd season of Adventures at Jurassic Park, first TheMBmulti has to finish some other adventures first. Many things added to the park were suggested by TheMBmulti's subscribers. This is the only Minecraft Adventure series in which Immortus isn't present Photos/ screenshots __FORCETOC__